Locked in the love room
by sunsetlover23
Summary: "Ino get back here" I scream as I pound the door.  This room was giving me the creeps.  The fact that it was dark was not the only thing that creped me off.  I feel somebody's arm slip around my waist.  "Sakura they breathed into my ear.
1. Chapter 1

Locked in the Love room

There was a time when I absolutely hated Saskue. I mean right there and then I wanted to strangle him. Sadly the way we fell in love with each other was out of the ordinary. You see it all started when…

RING RING RING RING

Damn where's my cell I knew I had it right next to the TV stand if only I could...

"Looking for this" my younger sister Akemi said smirking. Oh thank god she found it... wait a minute how did she find my phone?

I grab the phone from her hand. "How did you find this"? I ask her suspiciously, forgetting my annoying ringtone. Her smirk grows bigger. I have a bad feeling about this.

"You left your phone in your room" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Why were you in my room "I say still puzzled?

"Oh nothing just looking around for a book, you know you're diary". She holds up a red designed notebook in her hands. I feel the color drain out of my face.

"Akemi..." I say threateningly beginning to advance toward the devil child.

"Now hold on here let me make sure it's your diary" she says coyly. "Let's see... oh here's something that might intrest me. Dear diary, today I saw Sasuke Kun walking from the gym. OMG he looks so hot with just that T shirt sticking so close to his hot chest. The way his ass looked was..."

"Akemi give me the damn book" I scream running toward her. Oh the anger was boiling off me now. She runs away from me beginning to laugh.

"What's the matter Sakura embarrassed by your wittle crush" she say' tauntingly. Still laughing she runs away from me. To bad she's not as fast as me. I tackle her to the ground.

20 minutes later….

"There that should do it" I say finally finishing my little chore.

RING RING RING RING

Arggggg not again. I pick up my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I say grinding my teeth. Whoever this person was, he or she was ruining my happy moment.

"Sakura are you there?" finally I got you what happened?" Ino said breathless. My anger evaporated.

"Sorry I had to take care of a chore" I say turning my back to look around.

"Anyway, Sakura you've got to come down here fast. By here I mean in front of the Lounge Café."

"What's the emergency" I say. I wonder if Ino got caught in her one of her lies again. If she did I can't help her this time. Last time was so bad I'm not even going to explain it.

"I can't tell you on the phone, people are here! Just come here as soon as you can ok?

"Fine" I say. CLICK. Wow this must be important if ino can't even say it on the phone. I grab my jacket and my key's. Then I turn to my sister

"What time is it? Oh 3:00. All right Akemi I'm going out. I'll probably be gone until... I don't know 10:00" I begin to laugh as I walk out the door. Akemi struggled with the ropes tied firmly against her. After Sakura caught her, Sakura turned her upside down and tied her to the closet door. Now poor Akemi was stuck until her one of her parent's came home to find her.

10 minutes later...

"Sakura you're here it's about time" Ino scolded her friend as she embraced her in a hug.

"Nice to see you too ino, what's up?" I said pulling away. Ino gave me a stern look before saying "let's go".

We go into the café which looked pretty deserted. I was about to call the waitress over when Ino grabbed my hand and led me up to the Employ stairs.

"Ino what's going on"? I ask beginning to feel unsure. Why is Ino taking me up these stairs? A moment passed and ino still didn't answer my question. We stop abruptly in front of a door. I glance around.

"Ino ..." I say. She turns to me. In her eyes I see a mischievous sparkle. She quickly hide's that spark.

"Have fun" she says before opening the door and pushing me inside. Once I hear the click of the door I hear her footsteps go back down the stairs. Panic filled into me. I know ino likes practical jokes and everything but this is too much.

"Ino get back here" I scream as I pound the door. This room was giving me the creeps. The fact that it was dark was not the only thing that creped me off. I feel somebody's arm slip around my waist. "Sakura they breathed into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long 2 update school is driving me up the wall. Anyway u probably don't want to read my complaint so here's part 2. Btw all the characters are at least 15 Enjoy =)**

Locked in the Love Room

Suddenly I began to feel sick all. A million things were racing into my head. Who was this pervert? Obviously he must know who I am but who was he. Was he a stalker or worse some guy who rapes girls? Feeling panicky I elbow him.

"Ofh" was all he grumbled from my little attack. Now with him down I give him my right hook before I finally speak to him.

"Look I don't care who you are you don't just go around and…" I cut off after the mysterious guy turns on the light.

"Was that even necessary Sakura" Sasuke said rubbing his stomach. Still frozen I look at him wide eyed. This cant be Sasuke, this cant be Sasuke. I can't believe I did all of that to him oh my god this can't be happening. Sasuke mouth begins to twitch.

"What never seen a guy before" he says smirking. Anger begins to boil in my veins. Forgetting what I thought before I say through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here Uchila?"

"What you're not happy to see me" He says still smirking. I glare still looking at those onyx eyes of his.

"Why do you care mister I don't give a fuck" I say death glare full on force. Sasuke begins to look a little sheepish. His eyes dart back and forth until finally he put his hands up over his head.

"What's wrong with you? Family trouble, boy trouble, feminine products trouble" he says obviously trying to lighten the mode. I slap him. Hard. Apparently it didn't work.

"Damn Sakura what's got into you" he asks still rubbing his red cheek.

"Two words, one why should I tell you and two, if you don't mind I'm leaving". I say through gritted teeth before turning around.

Before I reach the handle he says" Doors locked I've been hear almost all day because of your little friend of yours".

"She won't be my friend after I get out of here" I say still fuming all over. This is just great; I'm all alone with onyx eyes over here. With nobody else. Isolated. This must be how prisoners feel. All alone with someone they probably hate.

Still smirking sasuke sits down and pats on the floor next to him. Glaring I sit right across him.

"Hey Sakura how about we play a little game" he said tilting his head to the side a coy smile planted on his face.

"What kind of game" I ask beginning to feel suspicious. Of all the things sasuke asked why would it be to play a game with him?

"How about truth or dare"? He says that coy smile still on his face.

"No" I say keeping my glare full force on him. He must be out of his damn mind. Asking me to play truth or dare with him. Get real.

"What's wrong sakura? Are you scared to play an easy game" he said sticking his tongue. Oh that is it sasuke I'm going to…. Wait, first I need to calm down. Second I should be weighing my options.

Carefully I thought it over. Truth or dare doesn't seem that bad, I mean come on; there isn't that many things to do for a dare in such an isolated room so what have I got to lose?

"As if sasuke but alright why not" I say giving in. Sasukes smile begins to grow even big.

Oh shit what did I get myself into?

"Ok then why don't you star you know to get the vibe going" he says running a hand through his hair in a swift movement.

"Gets the vibe going? What the hell are you… just forget it. Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Why did you ask me to play truth or dare with you" I said. Sasuke and his stupid smirk growing bigger and bigger every time I say a word.

"Because don't you think it's going to be boring just sitting there waiting and waiting until somebody comes?" I thought over his statement. Sure it would get boring but still why truth or dare? I shook the thought out of my mind. Don't get your self so wrapped up over just a game.

"Truth or dare Sakura"

"Truth"

"Okay then, who do you want to kiss on Valentines Day" he says talking so calmly as if we were having tea.

"Wait what…" What kind of question was that? Does he know anything about personal privacy? GOD, something is wrong with this guy. Inner sakura: _CHA let me knock his teeth out just wait till I…,_ Keep it down, I'm trying to think I say to myself.

"You heard what I said" Sasuke said. I could tell that he loves seeing my reactions.

"Uh… you know Choji…" I say. I can't believe I just said that. I don't like choji like that he's might friend. Sure he's cute but only like a teddy bear. Truth be told the person I wanted to kiss was looking right at me.

Apparently sasuke wasn't expecting this answer because for once he had his mouth open like naruto does when he's about to eat ramen.

"YOU LIKE CHOJI, HE'S HUGE" Sasuke yelled standing up. Anger started to come right back. How could he say something so mean that about him?

"There you go you go sasuke always talking shit about people, treating them like dirt, just because you don't think they'll ever amount to you" I yell right back at him. He looked at me incredulously.

"Damn sakura I was only shocked what wrong with you"?

"I'm tired of you sasuke" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah than tell me why" he said a puzzled look on his face.

"Alright if you think you can handle it" I said beginning to tell him the story or past or flash back whatever.

_Flashback (but u probably knew that)_

"_You know Sakura now that we finally finished shopping we could go look for Sasuke" Ino says giggling between words._

_My face grows hot "Oh shut up ino" I say leading her to Lounge cafe. Still giggling she follows_

"_But come on sakura you know you ..." Ino voice trails off as she sees two familiar looking people leaning against the wall. The girl had red eyes and matching hair. She wore a purple jacket ant and black pants. She had glasses. The boy had short black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing blue shirt and black jeans._

"_Aww come on sasuke Kun tell me please" Karin begged going closer to him. Sasuke looked so pissed even Sasori couldn't pull off that look._

"_I said no Karin, why do you think you have to make this your business" He said angrily_

"_Alright I'll guess is it that bun haired girl" Karin said batting her eyes._

"_No and even if it was her you know that hyuga would kill me just for looking at her" He said still looking angry._

"_Is it me" she said jutting out her lip. Sasuke looked like he wanted to laugh._

"_Hah that's a laugh" he said laughing. Karin instantly pulled her lip back._

_She stomped angrily on the floor. "Well if it's not me than who is it, the girl with pink hair" she cried out looking scorn. I took an intake of breath. Sasukes toped laughing. Ino was now looking at me._

_Clearing he's throat Sasuke said "Karin none of your answers are correct. As for sakura why would I like some pink obsessed bubble gum wearing hair for a girlfriend"? He turned around and stomped away._

" _Sasuke wait I dint mean to make you mad" Karin called rushing after him._

"_Why don't we go to your house sakura" ino said with warmth in her eyes. I nodded not even knowing the tears that were on my cheeks._

_End of flash back_

I finished telling him the story. Of course I hadn't told him that I cried. No way. Then he'd think I loved him or something.

He remained quiet. After another second he mumbled "I can't believe you heard that". I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sasuke was looking at the floor mumbling, mumbling!

I was about to talk when he held up a hand. "Just wait a minute sakura" he said still looking at the floor.

"I know that you weren't fond of hearing what I said to Karin, but the truth is I didn't mean that". He cleared his throat and finally looked at my eyes.

He continued" I'm sorry sakura but I didn't tell the truth because I didn't want Karin to know that I liked you without knowing that you liked me back" Shock was overwhelming. Is this true? Did sasuke mean what he said?

"Sasuke I…." I was cut off by sasuke's lips crashing onto mine. Joy washed over. This is too good to be happening sasuke just confessed. He broke off the kiss. He started smirking again.

"I already know that you like me sakura" Sasuke said

"Wait how did you know…"

"Well sakura when you heard what I said to Karin, you didn't come try to beat me up. Instead you did what a girl with crush would sit there and complain to her best friend "he said looking proud. Smirking I pull him into another kiss.

"Hey cut it out already I get you two like each other" a voice said from behind us. We broke apart.

"Naruto what are you doing here" I say starting to get red. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Well ino needed to meet up with shikamaru, so she asked me to let you guys out" he dangle the keys.

Finally Sasuke talks. "Hey naruto you want to go get some ramen with me and sakura" Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"You never ask me for ramen, Is it backwards day or something" naruto said scratching his heard. That stupid idiot I though shaking my head.

"No it just I feel generous today and..."

"Sure can I bring hinata too" Naruto said begging to build his energy.

"Sure why..." Sasuke is interrupted again.

"Great lets go "naruto said grabbing sasuke and my hands.

"Wahoo, Ramen, ramen, ramennnn, ramen ramen, ramenn" Naruto chanted dragging us out of Lounge Café.

Sasuke and I laughed, allowing naruto to drag us out.'

**So that's the end authors or readers. I hope you liked it. This was the longest one I wrote. I feel so happy. Please review =)**


End file.
